


语音留言

by IANP



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANP/pseuds/IANP





	语音留言

灰蓝色

 

“要灰蓝色的。”在便利店一排排安静地伫立在冰柜里的啤酒前，罗兰对我说。

我叹了口气，翻出口袋里皱巴巴的一大块边缘撕得不齐的贴纸，在上面撕下一小块，贴在啤酒罐上。

“你的灰蓝色。”我把啤酒拿出来，跟她一起排进收银台前的长队。我觉得自己像是在哄小孩子。

罗兰总说她要灰蓝色的东西，虽然她根本没有见过灰色，也没有见过蓝色。她是个色盲。不是分不清桃红色和棕色的那种色盲，而是全色盲。天知道她对灰蓝色的喜爱是从哪里来的。

但我还是尽职尽责地帮她找到灰蓝色的东西。至少包含其中的一种颜色，再不济也要象征性地贴上贴纸。刚开始贴贴纸时我觉得非常虚伪，就好像在哄骗随便一个幼儿园小孩穿上贴着不是她姓名条的衣服，然后把她带到一个已经失去神智的老年人面前告诉她这是她亲爱的孙女。而实际上，她的儿子早在有女朋友之前已经战死沙场了。诸如此类。

但罗兰在许多个“这也是没有办法”的时刻默许了我虚伪的做法。就像老人默默地等着你从幼儿园里带出来一个小孩，与上次相比毫无共同之处甚至连性别都不一样，然后照例老泪纵横，泪流满面，用干枯的手指颤颤巍巍地抚摸着孩子稚嫩的脸，试图送出一根棒棒糖。

感觉我这么说实在是有点不尊重老人。一厢情愿的刻板印象。但我也没有老过，不知道是一种什么体验。

 

我们来买啤酒是要在看一场已经开始了三五分钟的电影时喝。等我们结账再验票、进入电影院、上完洗手间最终走进影厅，电影应该已经快过去一半了。

罗兰老是迟到。我有时纳闷颜色与时间的关联。她的迟到根本是故意的。更准确地说，她并非故意迟到，但她深知自己对时间不敏感，并且故意不去看时间，最终导致了迟到。

我们第一次一起看电影时她比电影开始时间晚了三分钟，在我们坐下时广告刚好放完。她真诚地对于迟到表达歉意。我说没关系的。后来我才明白，她大概是对自己能够预见的未来抱歉，如果还有的话。

确实有。我们一起看了许多场电影，在第三次之后我学会了事先看一遍再提出邀约。

罗兰几乎是最无可挑剔的观影同伴:她从不会在看的时候讲话，也不会吃东西发出噪音，也不会中途去厕所。至于手机，她根本不带出门。这点比较麻烦:在我站在电影院门口等她时，我没法打电话问她到了哪里。

而她总是理所当然地迟到。大部分电影我们都会错过前三分之一，在少有几次她准时到达的时候，她甚至会先睡上一觉再开始看。

她丝毫不在意之前发生过什么。如果她确实喜欢这部电影，会把前面的部分当作前传或序章，另找时机再看。

我们一起去图书馆的时候她也会用同一种方法看书。她喜欢从书本最后的三分之一左右开始看起，读两三遍。如果我还没看完，她会把书合起来趴在桌上睡觉。

这可能是因为她没有足够的耐心等待事情发展，也可能是她的兴趣只能维持字面意义的一半。为了不抱着一半的专注看完全部，她只能全心全意地投入其中的一半，完完全全地舍弃另一半。

 

对于我来说，我不打算跳过开头。我们初识是在非常乏味的一个科普讲座上。我用一只深蓝色的水笔抄写屏幕上投影的一些无关紧要的句子。

“光线激活某个视色素分子，光能被吸收，分子通过改变光感受器……”

“你的笔是什么颜色的？”旁边的人问。

“深蓝色。”当时的我很高兴有人搭话，加快了抄写的速度。

“我最喜欢的颜色是灰蓝色。”她说。“我叫罗兰。”

“你可以叫我阿诺德。”我放下笔。“演讲结束之后社团包场的电影刚好开始放，就在学校旁边的电影院，你去不去看？”

“好啊。”

 

电影播放结束字幕开始滚动的时候，我们总会冒着膀胱爆炸的风险继续坐着聊天。

“虽然你对开头没有兴趣，但你从不放过结尾的音乐。你对故事的开始是不是有些什么偏见？”

“没有啦。”她说。“但这么做会很刺激。你要猜测之前发生过什么，还有之后为什么会发生什么。你要猜测情节之间的关联，还有人物之间的。有可能在前面有提示两个人之间不合，但从中间才开始可能看会把虚与委蛇当真。”

“这么说吧……从中间开始看永远不可能搞清楚整个故事，但可以保持警醒，竭力去搞清楚。何况，如果不保持专注，就算从头看到尾，也不一定能搞清楚故事。大概是介乎管中窥豹与见微知著之间？”她用扬起的疑问语气表示自嘲。

我忽然想到她分不清颜色却一直坚持要灰蓝色的事。

“灰蓝色和只有一半的故事是一个道理吗？”我问。

她愣了一下，然后笑起来凑近我，给了我一个啤酒味——用她的话来说应该是灰蓝色——的吻。

 

 

LL

 

LL叫罗兰。

多好一个名字，她非管自己叫LL。得，在她上一次挂电话前按下八八六时，我就该料到会有今天。我就不应该给她讲我小时候的那些破事，比如用电话按出玛丽有只小羊羔的旋律和八八六，又比如闲得发慌时拆解东西。

拆东西是拖延时间的一大方法。试问坐在课桌前却不想写作业该怎么办？先把笔盒打开，把笔和橡皮和尺子拿出来在桌子上一字排开。再把笔盖打开，亮闪闪的银色笔帽旋下，拿出里面的笔芯就像剖开尸体取出胆脏。

像温度计读数前先屈起手指弹弹以将误差降到最低，追求精确的话甚至可以从食指一路弹到小拇指。再举高到小卖铺阿姨验证纸钞真假的高度，暗中估计它还能存活的多久。假若时日无几，就又有理由荒废掉明日下午放学时间，到小卖部里来通大采购。

老拆一样东西始终会腻。收音机和螺丝批都被妈妈收走后，我又把目光转移向更加容易获得的东西。须知那时候的我既没有暗恋的同学或喜欢的明星，也没有所谓在心底默念的诗词歌词，伸手可及的只有自己的名字。

我耐心地把名字的笔画抽出，将横竖撇捺各自归类，再画几个方框权当把它们装起来的容器。

有时候也会把它们压扁。阿诺德成了AND，承上启下，姜太公的鱼钩。反过来写是DNA，简直藏着生命的起源。

LL听完，当场笑出猪叫。

“难道你小的时候没给自己加过戏吗？”我恼羞成怒。

她不正面回答，却问:“你说，LL好不好听？”语气诚挚得像换上自己已经拿定主意要买的衣服问我好不好看。

“别了吧。”我试图打消她的突发奇想。“说到LL，我脑海里第一个浮现的义项还是'LL都话妈妈say knock you out'诶。”

“哦，”她欢快地回应，“你有没有注意到，'脑海'这个词意味着脑脊液过多，脑积海了都。”

我举手投降。于是LL在电话那头庄严宣布:“从今天开始，我，就叫LL了——”

 

 

at seventeen

 

“我绝对没见过这种用法。”LL忿忿不平。“at应该接时间节点。除非这个人能活一千岁，他才能把自己的十七岁当成时刻而不是时间段。你得到大气层外才能把我当成质点。照这么说，这个人简直对自己的十七岁毫无眷恋，仅仅只是记录数据一样冷酷无情。观察动作的时候，不能把杂耍演员当成质点。”

“饶了我吧。”我说。“这只是一首歌，我以为你会喜欢。”

“放吧。”她说。

 

 

逃亡

 

LL总想着逃亡。

为此她早有准备，连名字都别有深意。她是这么说的:“罗兰两个字笔画太多，增大接触面积，不容易从别人脑子里溜走。树大招风，名字大折寿。LL多不起眼，看了就忘了。”

又说:“名字不过累赘，逃生时热气球太重是飞不起来的。逃亡两个字，低调。”

我数了数罗兰的笔画数，又数了数阿诺德的笔画数，登时觉得自己命悬一线。假若此时有一面大网从天而降，LL能轻而易举地从洞眼里钻出去，我却无处可逃。

惶惶后我反问:“现在是特殊时期吗？运动员平时训练还在腿上绑着沙包负重呢。”

“是哦。”罗兰若有所思。

我以为她给自己改名字的事情就这样告一段落了，就像她所有的三分钟热度一样。当时的我尚未意识到，也许在某处停留才是真正她真正的三分钟热度。

之后某天我收拾书桌时，一颗星星不知从哪滚落到地上。我还没拆完就猜出来是罗兰所留，但落款处潦草的连笔字符还是花费了我一小段时间辨认。

既像n又像u，一小节的正弦函数。

在更久之后，她真的逃亡了。那之后我的生活没有太大变化，只是每当我看见字母，或者三角函数，或者星星，都像是要见到她。

她低调得在每一件事情上都留下了痕迹。她藏在无处。

她无处不在。

 

 

语音留言

 

我是阿诺德。

话说，在你走了之后，居然一个电话都没有接过。我很难过的。

不过话说回来，你也确实没法接。你根本没有把手机带上就走了。你也没有带上衣服、书本、钱包和灰蓝色的贴纸。你什么都没有带走，只是忽然消失了。而且过了这么久，电话打过去仍然没有停机。看来你也没有注销旧的手机号然后换个新的。大概你是真的逃亡了，也不知道这样方不方便。

不过，新号码大概总是有办法不用真实身份证就能搞到。东西当然也可以再买。再说，交流也不一定是通过打电话。你也可能是通过电子邮件，或者别的软件。

想象你使用这些还是有些违和感。我猜你大概会像个房客一样跟种种垃圾邮件同居在同个邮箱里。或者冷眼旁观各种实际上是发给自己的信息，假装其实在用另一个人的账号，然后置之不理。

 

我觉得给一部放在自己家的手机打电话挺蠢的，更蠢的大概是给它充电。但是充电这件事情让我觉得我养了一株植物。你的手机像植物一样安静，不需要洗澡、散步、陪伴，也不会把数据线咬断。

要是哪天电话忽然被回来的你接起来我也不会奇怪。

虽然大概是不会发生的事情。

现在的我已经非常习惯听见嘟嘟的声音了。每一次拨打的时候我都会屏住呼吸，就像把心提到半空然后让它自由落体，直到语音提示响起:

“您所拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍后再拨。”

这句话说得实在是含糊。“暂时”和“稍后”让人很容易抱有并无依据的期待，至于究竟什么时候接听或者到底有没有接听，这就不得而知了。

后面还有一长串英文。我听了许多次，不过至今不能完全识别出来。

说起来，在最开始的时候，我每天打几十个电话给你。没人接之后会非常低落。但之后，比如现在，我可以光听着嘟嘟的声音就平静下来。就好像是小朋友抱着妈妈的衣服睡着。

在认识你之前我其实不常讲话，你走了之后也不常讲话。实际上，这是你走了之后我说话最多的一天了。我并不确定，老是讲话的我和不常讲话的我，到底哪一个更加我。

以前给你打电话时走过的路在再次走时我可以回想起对话，就像把对话种了下去一样。而现在种种有的没的的念头就像被煮过的种子。最开始我试着记下它们的关键词，这样以后见到你就可以慢慢说了。但后来我翻回本子看时感到非常陌生，已经不记得当时想说的是什么。就好像把它们埋进了土里，一直不见动静，重新挖开时看见它们仍然像一开始时静静地躺着。又或者像是刻舟求剑，在船身上刻下记号，却无助于寻回失物。它们偷偷地手拉手在我脑里溜走了。

可能你像是防止水土流失的树。荒漠化使我的脑子越来越容易刮起沙尘暴，那些有关你的思绪和除了你大概不会有人关心的那些有的没的的念头被呼啸着卷走。

 

我几乎快要习惯你不在了。之前有几个月我很忙，一直没有给你的手机充电，所以也没有打电话。我以为我已经放下你了。然而，我在终于忙完的那天晚上，我梦见了你。

我一向记不住自己的梦，那次也一样。但醒了之后我做的第一件事是给你的手机充回电。谢天谢地手机不会因为太长时间没充电而枯死。

我的手机通话记录好像有一定的储存限制，不过我没有搞清楚过具体是如何运行的。似乎是按照日期，但也与数量有关。总而言之，你走了之后的通话记录已经完全覆盖在以前的记录上，或者说新的记录已经完全把旧的记录挤了出去。在现在的记录里，已经没有打通的记录了。它们写着:

0分0秒。

其实这样的记录之前也很多，但在它们中间也夹着几十分钟几小时的记录。而且，我们也可以在见面时直接说。

有时候我觉得你会回来。就像你会迟很久但总会出现在电影院门口一样。

我猜测过很多你忽然走的原因，其中的大部分都非常荒唐。要是你回来时我还能记得，我可以讲一下给你听。

 

其实刚开始我非常难过。我真的很难过。我觉得是因为我不好所以你走了。你不想见到我，所以你没有解释就走了。这样的想法非常可怕。它们笼罩着我，使我惶惶不可终日。直到有一天它们成群结队地走了，就像它们突然笼罩住我一样突然。也许它们嫌等电话时的嘟嘟声音太过枯燥吧。

我不知道这样算不算是分手。你以前说过那些你觉得太令人不想解决的事情可以在漫长的拖延之后变得不用解决。你总把令你说成令人，好像是在说一个不是你的人。但我觉得你不会这样对我。你更像是会直接明说的人。那也许说明不是分手。

但如果是这样，你也没有留下任何提示或说明。你只是忽然就走了。

不管怎么说，你至少欠我一句告别。

实际上有时候，我甚至想要维持着现状。也许你不会回来，也许你真的回来了，还带着你的男朋友或女朋友，或者是结婚对象。我不确定我想看到或者接受这个。

但这非常合情合理，毕竟我们已经有那么久没有任何沟通。也许过了这么就之后我对你的感情早已变得空洞而虚伪。我脑子里你的印象早已不鲜活也不真实，早就在沙尘暴中变成干尸。也许我早就放下了，并且诚心诚意地祝福你。也许我没有。

我不知道。

 

在你离开之后，我偶尔尝试看半部电影，或者从小说中间随便一页翻开看。这有些难。在尽力跟上时，我总因担心前面已经错过了太多而如坐针毡。

后来我慢慢学会放松地看，就算刚开始一头雾水也不要紧。不过在看完之后，或早或晚，我总会把没看过的部分补回来。

我发现这是种促进我把那些排在待看名单许久却迟迟不被观看的电影或者书目看完的方式。当我看了后半部分，我总会想看回前面。而看后半部分不需要太长时间。

但其实事情也不都是这样。有一次我看的电影里，一个人收拢手指，几乎落泪。他问另一个人:“你说我落在后面了？那是什么意思？”之后他夺门而出，摔了一台电脑。再之后，被问话和被摔电脑的那个人，一遍遍地刷新一个没有在后半部分出现过的人物的页面。

我没有补看前面的部分。

在我很小的时候，我得到过一本科幻短篇集。书的中间有连续几页的空白，刚好是一个故事的结尾和另一个故事的开头。我以前时常会好奇发生过什么，还尝试过在图书馆里找同一本书看，但没找到。后来我在书店里真的路过了那本书。但不知为何，我也没有去看。可能是因为我已经习惯了那个没有结尾的故事，和那个没有开头的故事了。这么说来，我也不总是追求完整的故事。

如果，虽然我觉得大概也没什么可能，我还是希望再你看见你。

只要能再见到你。无论是专门找时间见面或是仅仅在街头擦肩而过。不管你旁边是谁我都不会在意。

我不知道。

 

如果。有可以把头探进去的句号。数页空白后猝不及防的结尾。半个灰蓝色的告别。

祝你晚安。


End file.
